


Under the sunny skies

by StillFlux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillFlux/pseuds/StillFlux
Summary: 뉴트는 자신의 어린 시절의 추억을 떠올리며 놀이공원으로 갔습니다. 그리고, 거기에서 귀여운 꼬마를 만납니다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 왜 뉴트/크레덴스 릴레이션쉽을 찾을 수 없을까... 그래서 직접 만들었습니다(?). 마이웨이.

 웬일로 날씨가 화창했던가. 순백의 도화지 우에 파란 물감을 적셔놓고 또 그 위에 하얀 물감을 뿌린 듯, 이 날의 하늘은 맑음의 연속이었다. 비록 겨울이라 해가 빨리 지평선 너머로 들어가 버려 몇 시간 후면 곧 새빨갛게 변하여 이 하늘을 못보게 될 터이지만 말이다. 파란 배경과 하얀색의 몽글몽글한 물체가 조화를 이뤄 세상의 위에 있다는 것, 그것은 인간들과 동물들에게 주어진 큰 행운에 속할 지도.  
  
 뉴트는 발급받은 자유이용권을 사랑스러운 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다. 다른 만물을 보는 것보다 더욱더. 오랜만에 취하는 휴식과 여가에 그는 기분이 좋았던 것이었다. 평범한 일상 덕분에 자신에게 변화가 없는 나날이 계속해서 줄을 서자 뉴트는 뒤늦게나마 자신에게 일어난 이 사태를 알아차리고 쉬는 날이 오자마자 놀이공원으로 재빠르게 달려왔다.  
  
 뉴트는 자유이용권을 부드럽게 쥐고 놀이공원의 게이트 안으로 발을 들였다.  
 입장하자마자, 뉴트는 가슴 한구석에서 시작된 설렘이 자신에게 찾아왔음을 알 수 있었다. 이 설렘은 보통 설렘과는 달랐다. 동심, 그러니까 어렸을 때 많이 느껴보았던 설렘. 새로운 것들을 보고, 느끼고, 공유했을 때의 그 짜릿한 전율을 느꼈던 십몇 년 전의 어린 뉴트가 많이 느꼈던 감정이 지금의 뉴트에게 전해졌다는 현실을 직시했을 때 그는 놀라지 않을 수 없었다. 어쩌면 성인이 된 후 처음 느껴보는 감정일 수도 있었다.  
  
 뉴트는 온화한 미소를 가득 머금고 놀이공원 더욱 깊은 곳으로 걸어나갔다. 그 발걸음은 어느때보다 더 위풍당당해 보였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 뉴트는 사진작가가 꿈이었다. 꿈까진 아니더라도 취미 정도로 사진 찍으러 다니기를 원했다. 그가 11살쯤, 우연히 만진 카메라가 제 취미와 꿈을 결정해주는 계기가 되었다. 카메라를 만질 때마다 자신이 행복감에 빠져든다는 걸 알아차렸고 카메라 셔터 누르는 느낌과 찰칵하는 소리가 큰 희열과 쾌감을 한껏 느끼게 한다는 사실에 기뻐했다. 그 당시의 뉴트는 자신의 진짜 꿈과 취미를 찾았다며 물 만난 물고기 마냥 좋아했다.  
  
 그러나 그 희망이 깨지게 된 것은 호그와트에 입학하게 된 후였다. 물론 뉴트는 호그와트에 대해 반감은 가지고 있지 않았다. 입학하기 전, 호그와트에 입학하고 싶다는 생각을 해본 적도 있었다. 그저 기숙사 생활을 하게 되면 가족과 얼굴을 볼 시간이 줄어들게 되고, 하고 싶은 것도 제대로 하지 못하게 되는 것이 싫고 두려웠었다. 그렇게 뉴트는 호그와트에서 사진작가의 꿈과 취미를 점점 잃게 되고 말았다. 몇 년 동안 그 꿈에 대해 잊고 살던 뉴트는 호그와트에서 최고의 학생이 되었고, 현재는 최고의 교수로 발전했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 어렸을 때 제일 좋아했던 물건ㅡ물론 지금 뉴트의 가방에 들어있는 카메라는 새 것ㅡ이 자신의 곁에 있다는 생각에 자동적으로 옛 생각에 잠겼던 뉴트는 방금 전까지 회상했던 옛 시절의 생각에서 나와, 땅을 밟으며 앞을 향하고 있는 두 발과 상체를 지지하고 있는 두 다리를 쳐다보았다. 벌써 꼬맹이에서 이만큼이나 컸다, 뉴트 스캐맨더. 마음 깊숙이 조용한 어디 구석에서 자신이 외치는 소리를 들은 뉴트는 "대단하군"이라며 짧게 자신에게 회답한 뒤 다시 정면으로 고개를 들고 걸어나갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 하늘 아래 놀이공원.  
 놀이공원 안의 수많은 사람들.  
 많은 사람들 중 연인, 커플, 그리고 개개인.  
 ...뉴트 스캐맨더.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 많은 인파, 그 중심에서 뉴트는 가방에서 카메라를 꺼냈다. 고급진 최근에 출시된 카메라였다. 뉴트는 한 손에는 카메라를, 반대쪽 손에는 자유이용권을 쥐며 전망 좋은 곳을 찾기 시작했다. 놀이공원은 야경이 최곤데. 그는 이 말을 입 밖으로 내지 못하고 입 안에서 웅얼거리기만 했다.  
  
 낮이라 의외로 찍을 거리가 없어보였지만, 뉴트의 정성스러운 셔터 누름은 밋밋한 풍경도 생기있어 보이게 만들어주었다. 사진을 25장 정도 찍었을까, 뉴트는 근처 벤치에 앉은 뒤 카메라를 켜 꼼꼼히 확인을 하기 시작했다. 생각보다 잘 찍혔는지, 뉴트의 입가에선 미소가 떠나질 않았다.  
  
 뉴트는 다정한 눈길로 자신이 앉은 벤치 앞에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 보았다.  
 어린 아이들이 잡고 있었던 헬륨 풍선에 그들의 조그만 주먹이 풀어지며 저 먼 하늘로 폴폴 날아가고 있는 광경. 흔하디 흔한 사태였다.  
  
 그리고...  
  
  
 "아저씨."  
  
  
 어린 아이가, 호기심 많은 아이 몇몇이 낯선 사람임에도 불구하고 말을 먼저 걸어오는 상황이 두번째이다.  
  
 뉴트는 성인의 목소리와 다르게 가느다랗고 편안함을 주는 목소리에 반응했다. 뉴트의 앞에는 대략 7~8살쯤 되어보이는 흑발의 꼬마가 싱글벙글 웃으며 뉴트의 눈을 똑바로 응시하고 있었다. 손에는 분홍색 솜사탕을 든 채로. 뉴트는 그 목소리의 주인을 어렵지 않게 찾을 수 있었다. 뉴트는 상체를 앞으로 살짝 숙이며, 몸 속에 있는 친절함을 최대한 끌어올려 흑발 꼬마에게 상냥하게 대답을 건냈다.  
  
  
 "어. 꼬마야, 왜?"  
 "아저씨 선생님이죠?"  
  
  
 아이들은 기껏 낯선 이에게 말 걸어봤자 "안녕하세요", "여기가 어디예요?" 종류의 문장을 선택해서 건내지만, 초롱초롱한 눈빛을 가지고 있는 흑발 꼬마는 저보고 선생님이냐고 물어보았다.  
 이 둘은 분명 초면이었다. 뉴트는 기억을 몇 번이고 되짚어 보았지만 그의 기억 속 깊은 곳에서 저 꼬마의 그림자조차 찾을 수 없었다. 뉴트는 자신의 직업을 맞춘 꼬마에 대해 호기심을 느끼게 되었다. 혹시나 나를 초능력으로 알아맞추었을까 하는 기대감에 뉴트는 꼬마에게 질문을 던졌다.  
  
  
 "어떻게 알았어?"  
 "신문에서 봤어요."  
  
  
 그럼 그렇지! 아이가 마법으로 상대의 정체를 알아내는 일은 아주 극히 드물므로. 게다가 저 초면인 꼬마는 노마지인지, 마법사인지도 모르는 터였다. 뉴트는 바보같은 기대감을 가졌던 자신을 한껏 비웃는 의미로 풋- 하고 헛웃음을 뱉었다. 꼬마는 뉴트의 행동을 빤히 쳐다보더니 당돌하게 말했다.  
  
  
 "아저씨, 마법 써봐요!"  
 "......"  
  
  
 갑작스럽게 들린 가느다랗고 큰 목소리에 놀라기도 했지만, 꼬마의 거침없는 요구에 그는 두 번 놀랐다.  
 뉴트는 한숨을 내쉬고 "안 돼" 라며 단호하게 말했다. 그러고는 슬쩍 꼬마의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 다행히 툭 건드리면 눈물이 쏟아져 나올 것 같은 표정은 아니었다. 그저 시무룩해져 입술을 쭉 내밀고 땅바닥 어딘가를 응시하고 있을 뿐, 별 다른 반응은 없었다. 뉴트는 다행이라고 생각했다. 혹시라도 길바닥 한 가운데에 주저앉아 발을 동동 구르며 때쓰면 어쩌나하는 생각이 들었다.  
  
 뉴트는 슬쩍 미소를 짓더니 꼬마의 왼쪽 볼을 약하게 꼬집었다. 꼬마는 갑작스러운 스킨쉽에 화들짝 놀라 뉴트의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 살짝 미간을 구겼다.  
 꼬마의 볼은 부드러웠고 뽀샤시했다. 뉴트는 자연스레 자신의 어릴 적 얼굴을 떠올릴 수 있었다. 뉴트의 볼과 그 주위에 분포하고 있는 주근깨는 뉴트가 어렸을 때부터 있었던 요소였다. 당연 뉴트는 주근깨를 싫어했다. 학생 시절부터, 아니 훨씬 그 전부터 주근깨로 인해 많은 별명이 생겼으니 그럴만도 하다.  
   
 조심조심 꼬마의 볼을 쥐고있던 손가락을 천천히 풀어 벤치 위에 두었다. 그나저나 이 꼬마는 왜 혼자서 이러고 있는 것일까 하는 의문이 들었다. 꼬마 주위로는 서로 할 일하며 지나가는 사람들 뿐이었고, 그를 신경써주는 사람이라곤 뉴트 스캐맨더 밖에 없었다. 아무도 이 꼬마에 대해 관심을 갖지 않고 지나갔다. 눈길 짧게나마 주지도 않고.  
  
 뉴트는 꼬마의 여린 손을 꼭 잡았다. 뉴트의 손의 반도 안 되는 손은 차가운 공기 때문에 차가웠고 빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 뉴트는 차가움을 가라앉혀 주기 위해 꼬마의 손을 만지작거렸다. 그리고 그는, 분명하진 않지만 희미하게 꼬마가 헤헤하며 작게 웃는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.  
   
  
 "꼬마야, 네 이름은 뭐야?"  
 "......"  
  
  
 섣불리 대답하지 않으려는 꼬마의 입을 열기 위해 뉴트는 자신의 이름을 먼저 말했다. 또박또박, 한 자 한 자 천천히.  
  
  
 "난 뉴트, 뉴트 스캐맨더라고 해."  
   
  
 대답이 늦긴했지만 꼬마는 자신의 이름은 '크레덴스 베어본'이라고 말했다. 크레덴스 베어본. 몇 번을 되풀이하며 곱씹던 뉴트는 좋은 이름이네,라고 중얼거렸다.  
  
 크레덴스라는 꼬마 아이는 심심한 모양인지 뉴트 주위를 정신없이 사방으로 뛰어다녔다. 안 그래도 인파가 많은 곳이라 가만히 있어도 정신 사나운데 주위에서 아이가 뛰며 정신을 흐트러지게 하고 있으니 더욱 그랬다. 차라리 눈 감고 아무것도 안 하고 있는 게 지금 상황으로 보아 제일 나은 듯한 방안이라 생각했는지 뉴트는 벤치 등받이에 몸을 맏기고 눈을 감았다. 밝은 느낌의 암흑이 뉴트를 덮었다.  
   
 하지만 이것은 채 오래가지 못했다. 크레덴스가 벤치 위에 잠시 놔둔 뉴트의 카메라에 관심을 끌려버렸기 때문이었다. 아저씨, 이게 뭐예요? 하이톤의 크레덴스 목소리가 뉴트의 세상 속에 비집고 들어왔다. 뉴트가 슬그머니 눈을 떠보니 크레덴스가 허리를 숙이고 자신의 카메라를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다.  
  
  
 "그건 카메라야."  
  
   
 저 나이 쯤 먹었으면 카메라를 모르지 않을텐데. 뉴트는 크레덴스를 쳐다보며 생각했다. 또 무언가 할 말이 있었는데. 뉴트는 그 '할 말'을 찾기 위해 뇌 속을 헤집었다. 그러다가 '할 말'을 찾은 듯 그의 눈썹 한쪽이 치켜올라갔고 최대한 조심히 질문했다.  
  
  
 "어... 크레덴스, 네 부모님은 어디 계시니?"  
   
  
 뉴트는 보았다. '부모님'이라는 단어를 말하는 순간 크레덴스의 몸이 옅게 움찔한 것을. 내가 설마 실수한 건가? 괜스레 뉴트는 자신의 몸이 긴장했음을 알 수 있었다. 저 깊은 몸 속 어딘가 한 구석이 떨리고 있음을 그는 느꼈다. 이 와중에도 크레덴스는 대답을 하지 않았다. 뉴트의 질문을 듣지 못한 건지, 들었는데 무시를 한 것인지 애가 타는 쪽은 뉴트였다. 뉴트는 고개를 살짝 아래로 숙여 카메라를 향해 시선을 놓고 있는 크레덴스의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 크레덴스의 얼굴엔 웃음기라곤 전혀 찾아볼 수 없었고, 그의 여리고 가는 속눈썹은 산들바람에도 맥없이 흔들리는 민들레처럼 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그리고 기분 탓인지는 모르겠지만 반짝이는 게 크레덴스의 얼굴에서 떨어져 내리는 것을 뉴트는 보았다.  
  
  
 "크레덴스."  
  
  
 최대한 부드럽게 목소리를 가다듬고 크레덴스를 부름에도 아이는 고개를 들 생각을 않고 있었다. 대체 어디서부터 잘못된 것이고, 왜 크레덴스가 저러는 것인지 뉴트는 알고 싶어 답답해 미칠 지경이었다. 안달났다.  
  
 이 상태로 계속 있다간 나도 지치고 너도 지치겠다 싶어 뉴트가 크레덴스를 꼭 안아주려는 찰나였다. 크레덴스가 갑작스럽게 뉴트를 껴안은 것이다. 볼은 붉게 상기되고, 눈에는 햇빛을 받아 반사되어 초롱초롱한 눈물과 사슴 같은 눈망울을 가지고 있는 채로. 아까 전만해도 호기심 많고 싱글벙글한 아이였는데 지금은 서럽게 울면서 자신의 품에 딱 달라붙어 있으니 뉴트는 당황스럽기 그지 없었다. 뉴트는 살짝 머뭇머뭇거리다 상처 많은 자신의 손을 크레덴스의 등에 올리고 토닥였다. 다행히도 뉴트의 토닥거림이 제 기능을 하였는지 크레덴스의 훌쩍거림이 줄었다. 뉴트는 계속해서 등을 두드려주고 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 어느 정도 진정 효과가 나타나자 뉴트는 크레덴스의 눈물을 닦아주고 볼에 짧게 뽀뽀해 주었다.  
  
   
 "엄마가 너무 싫어요."  
  
  
 크레덴스의 목소리는 속눈썹 마냥 떨리고 있었다. 아무래도 엄청 용기내서 이 말을 한 듯했다.  
  
  
 "맨날 절 때려요. 오늘 이렇게 놀이공원 온 것도 행운이에요."  
  
   
 크레덴스의 슬픔으로 젖은 눈빛이 뉴트의 눈동자에 아주 잠시 동안 머물렀다. 그러나 뉴트는 크레덴스의 눈동자를 잠깐 보고 한 가지를 알아낼 수 있었다. 뉴트가 본 크레덴스의 눈빛은 슬픔만 깃들어 있는 게 아닌 것 같다고 느꼈다. 슬픔 뿐만이 아니라 고독과 고통도 함께 있음을.  
  
   
 "곧 엄마가 절 데리러 오실 거예요. 가기 싫어요..."  
  
   
 크레덴스의 애원은 너무나도 간절했다. 불행하게도 뉴트는 아무것도 해줄 수 있는 게 없었다. 그저 아이의 행운과 행복을 비는 수 밖에 방법이......  
  
 그리고 그는 자신의 품에 안겨있는 크레덴스의 목덜미에서 푸른 자국을 발견할 수 있었다. 멍 자국. 크레덴스는 생각보다 심각한 가정에서 자라고 있었다. 뉴트는 크레덴스의 등을 잔잔하게 토닥이며 조용히 눈을 감았다. 분노를 가라 앉히기 위한 것인지, 몸 밖으로 나오려는 슬픔을 제어하기 위해서인지ㅡ어쩌면 두 개 모두 다 일 수도ㅡ는 모르겠다만 뉴트가 상당히 이 사태에 대해 참고 있다는 것은 알 수 있었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 멀면서도 가까운 거리에서 희미하게 크레덴스를 부르는 목소리가 사람들 사이에 섞여 들려왔다. 크레덴스는 화들짝 놀라 뉴트의 품에서 반쯤 나왔다. 크레덴스가 움직이자 뉴트도 놀란 것은 마찬가지였다.  
  
   
 "지금... 가는 거야?"  
   
   
 크레덴스는 아랫입술을 윗입술로 앙 다물고 고개를 천천히 끄덕였다. 느린 끄덕임에서 크레덴스가 떠나기 싫다는 것을 느낀 뉴트는 그래도 어쩔 수가 있나, 생각하며 마지막으로 크레덴스의 흑빛 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 하지만, 이대로 떠나보내기 싫었다. 1초만이라도 더 있다가 떠나게 하고 싶었다.  
   
 좋은 수가 떠올랐다! 뉴트가 씨익 웃으며 잠시 크레덴스에게 기다리라는 손짓을 보낸 뒤, 그는 자신의 가방에서 책 한 권을 꺼내었다. 책의 표지는 새빨갛고 고전적으로 보이면서도 세련되어 보였다. 뉴트는 크레덴스에게 책을 건내주었다. 크레덴스는 이 생전 처음보는 책을 생소하다는 눈빛으로 쳐다보더니, 이내 뉴트에게 고맙다는 뜻으로 미소를 지어보였다. 이때까지 뉴트가 본 미소 중 제일 행복하고 진실된 미소였다. 뉴트는 크레덴스와의 눈높이를 맞추기 위해 허리를 구부린 뒤, 크레덴스의 여린 이마에 짧게 입맞춤을 해주었다.  
  
  
 "잘 가, 크레덴스."  
  
  
 왠지 모를 씁쓸한 웃음을 지으며 뉴트는 크레덴스를 보냈다. 크레덴스가 사람들 사이를 뚫고 지나가며 시야에서 사라지기 전에 카메라를 켜 크레덴스의 뒷모습을 찍었다. 잘 찍혔는지 만족스럽다는 표정을 짓고 크레덴스와 다시 볼 수 있는 날이 오길 소망했다. 그리고 크레덴스가 저 책을 이해할 수 있길 바랐다.

 

 

 


End file.
